Protection You Mean Like a Sword?
by SarahZorEl
Summary: Still having trouble adapting to earthly customs- Confused, Mon-El sets out to become the perfect boyfriend... that is.. if he can figure out exactly what was meant by needing 'Protection.' [Definitely not a sword though, according to Winn he already has one of those.]


Erection straining against his jeans Mon-El ground against Kara as she whined fiercely into his mouth- their make out session on the couch getting filthier with every second that passed.

Placing her hand onto his chest, Mon-El pulled back to see a lust addled Kara, eyes blinding like a gleaming meteor shower.

Biting her lip at the feel of his hardness _pressed_ up against her Kara whispered "Do you have protection?"

Mon-Els brow furrowed, _Eve had asked this once of him too-_ he didn't understand… _was it an earthly custom?_ _Like some sort of duel before they mate?_

Shaking his head Kara let out a shuddering breath, trying to tame her racing heart.

Distracted by Mon-El nipping at her collarbones "We-ahhh we-should ughhh mhmm _Oh Rao_ , Mon-El!" Grasping at his face and cupping his cheeks with both palms she gazed at him longingly and with two hooded eyes "Pull out ok?"

Taking a moment he _finally_ understood what she meant whispering "okay."

He could do that.

Working his way down lower he soon tugged off her shirt, as she eagerly helped him with his own. Placing his hands on her stomach he caressed her lightly appreciating the silky smooth expanse of exposed muscle.

{Whilst he also silently sent thanks to Rao for blessing him because _she was breathtaking.}_

Lowering himself back down, she slipped her hand across his abdomen and over to the button on his jeans. Looking up to ask for silent permission he smiled and nodded feeling her hand slip under the waistband.

Groaning as she rubbed him delicately in the rhythm of their kiss he slipped his leg between her own. Himself moaning at Kara, as she bucked further whilst he pressed delicious pressure firmly at her centre.

Mimicking her actions Mon-El slipped his hands lower caressing her through the fabric of her yoga pants before he hooked his fingers in and pulled them down.

Kara now lying in her underwear, was caressing his dick... leaning in further whilst admiring the feel of him straining against her hand _excruciatingly._ Deciding ultimately- to just pull his length free from it's confines.

Running his own hand down and into her underwear, swiping through her soaked folds she quivered and moaned as they both worked themselves up together on the sofa.

Getting higher and higher Kara confidently decided "Bed?"

Lifting her up, legs tightly bound around his waist, she held herself up high above him as her hands grasped firmly- sweeping through a dusty brown mop. Only continuing to kiss him messily, full to the brim with wholehearted desire.

Blonde locks tickled at the jut of his face starting to fall down all around him- so he sped over to the bed to lay her down gently.

Removing the rest of his clothes.. he never once took his eyes off Kara.

Kneeling on the bed and lowering her panties, she was the one to unhook her bra.

Mon-El gasped at the woman laid bare- completely enamoured with his own mind reeling because she was _exquisite, all juicy and mine._

Finally between her legs he pulled her forward so he could line himself up quickly. Covering himself with her wetness gently their eyes locked and Kara tensed as he pushed forward slowly allowing for her body to fully adjust.

Groaning she gripped onto his muscular back whilst trying to pull him closer until they joined, her legs buried heavily into his sides.

Thrusting slowly she moaned deep and long at the feel of being so full inside. Getting slicker, Mon-El soon sped up his movements until he was bottoming out completely.

Sloppy slaps of skin sounded around the apartment nicely.

Her voice increasing in pitch he flipped Kara over, so that she landed straight onto her stomach.

Licking his lips at the two firm ass cheeks that were squished together.

Running a hand to the back of her folds, strings of arousal sticking to his finger- he licked it off like the snack that it was before leaning down from behind.

Biting the corners of her pillow, gasping and overheated Kara could feel him as he rubbed his length through the line of her ass, swirling he ran his head against her opening teasingly until she screeched "Mon-El Pleeease!"

At that he put his weight onto her harder, the hairs of his chest tickling her back lightly as he thrusted grunting. Her ass pushing up against him, Kara's hand wound tightly into the pillow tearing at the pressure of him filling her up again completely. At this angle there was so much friction, her ass adding extra sensation while his balls smacked the back of her mound right up against her leg

It soon- had her quaking and shaking throughout her release... squirming.

Getting close himself he struggled to keep himself whole, that familiar coil tightening, his balls needing to release the pressure and so he pulled out suddenly, squirting white hot liquid so that it covered the plaines of Kara Zor-Els shoulders and back

For a moment he couldn't help but let himself think at what it would be like to cover up that pretty red cape too before planting himself onto the mattress.

Kara was still buried face deep in a pile of feathers, skin red and shining... sighed dreamily.

He gazed with two lidded eyes as Kara's cute little face slowly popped up, two bright blue hues blinking blearily.. shining looking over to him giddily and full of life.

"hi..."

"hi!"

Grinning Mon-El watched as Kara scooted over curling her front around him somewhat- forgetting the sticky substance that coated her back. Lying naked, nipping and licking at each other's necks Kara yawned tiredly before snuggling in and closing her eyes.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days- Mon-El discovered the wonder that was the underbelly of the internet, as he scrolled his way through his new pal google looking for anything that involved human mating rituals.

"Grife this was an arduous idea." humming _humans were so naughty when they wanted to be._

 _He approved..._ so absorbed in the finer points of earthly courtship that he didn't notice Kara arriving back from Catco.

Leaning over to kiss him "Hey!"

Only half aware, he kissed her back "Hey babe"

Not looking up, eyes locked on Kara's computer, she moved to sit down beside him curious "whatcha looking at?"

At that Mon-Els eyes widened snapping the laptop shut "Nothing!"

Frowning Kara's eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

Shoving the computer under the couch pillows, he lead her away and into the kitchen.

* * *

The next day Kara shuffled over and onto the couch with a giant bowl of lucky charms in one hand. Spoon sticking out, milk was dribbling at one corner of her lips. Her butt then landed on something solid- stuck between two cushions. Fascinated she placed her bowl swiftly down and shoved her hand inwards to retrieve the offending object in question. _It was her laptop._ Memories surfaced of Mon-Els shifty reaction to showing her what he was getting up to and so she eased herself back, relaxing into the seat before prying the lid open in intrigue.

She can safely say- _this isn't what she was expecting._

Covering her screen... numerous tabs lay open of different women in _various stages of undress._ Raising her eyebrows Kara kept on clicking trying to shut them down one by one, only getting more and more mortified with every one she saw _._

 _*Click* 18+ Live Cam XXX_

 _*Click* Cumshot Reel_

 _*Click* MILF Creampie_

 _*Click* Brides for Sale_

 _*Click* Anal Plug Kit $25.99_

 _*Click* Sexy Supergirl Costumes_

Yelping as soon as she saw her crest being flaunted and denigrated by nudie bleach blond women with double Ds, she snapped it shut and repressed a shiver.

Unknown to her at the time that Mon-El had just stepped into the local pharmacy.

* * *

*Ding Dong* the bell rung as the shop door opened and Mon-El casually made his way around the store. Drifting leisurely between isles that was until he found exactly what he was looking for.

He'd managed to work out that- on earth the term 'protection' wasn't a form of medieval battle for lovers or between two mates, but in fact was used as a reference to certain objects that helped to combat pregnancy. The images and descriptions online were baffling _so many options-_ but there was only one type that you could easily buy in store called c _ondoms_ and they seemed absurd.

A kind of flexible fabric that wanted to strangle his penis.

 _Still_ that was probably better than an un-latched pregnancy of that he was certain. He wanted kids, sure but he doubted _Kara_ would be ready, on Daxam they'd already have tiny blonde haired-grey eyed toddlers roaming the palace halls.

Reaching stacks of neatly coloured boxes he knew straight away that he was _way_ out of his depth.

Words like...

 _Durex_

 _Trojan_

 _Skyn_

 _Latex Free_

Stood out. So cradling multiple at a time he tried to read the descriptions.

Glow in the dark... _like_ _a flashlight for her lady parts?_

Flavoured ... _but her diddly doo doesn't contain taste buds?_

Ribbed and dotted ... _that doesn't even make sense, ribs aren't meant to leave their cage!_

XXL Mon-El smirked... Shoving half of the shelf into his basket

Reaching the counter he got distracted when he saw his old bud and potential ex-mate _Eve Tessmacher_ turning a corner.

"Oh! Hey! Mike!"

* * *

Hours later and after a fun chat with _Eve-_ he was happy with himself for actually having made a new friend called Larry _the pharmacist,_ he stood in front of Kara's bathroom mirror (he's been staying at hers lots) trying to work out where everything went and how condoms _actually_ worked. Going through at least three by accidentally tearing into them when opening the packet, with superstrength- his palms were now _covered_ in sticky lubricant.

Blowing them up and snapping them with his fingers it was safe to say that he was thoroughly amused with _earthling inventions._

 _They were so creative and misleading._ _Totally primitive- but they were kinda fun too._

Spending over half an hour filling them with water and shoving his hands in them to see how far they'd stretch. He'd finally built up enough courage to try one on for size.

Inhaling, he steadily made his way over to the button on his jeans _well here goes._

On the other side of the door Kara had just arrived home through her apartment window, "Mon- Mon-El? Are you here?"

Hearing the bathroom toilet flush, Kara leant back on her kitchen counter- turning around as to stretch up and take cookies from the cupboard, shoving a few into her mouth she almost choked when she turned back around.

Mon-El stood in all his naked glory, proud expression on his face as he pointed down to _well.. that's new._

Crinkling in amusement Kara tore her eyes away from _that_ and purposely looked to the ceiling.

"Um... Mon-El, uh w-what are you doing?"

"I did it! I did it Kara!"

Letting out a nervous laugh "ah ha did what exactly?"

"I found protection!"

At that everything slotted into place, Kara's head snapped back down evidently relieved- cocking an eyebrow at Mon-Els happy dance before her mind drifted to "Why does this place smell like strawberries?"

Later with Mon-El now fully dressed Kara perused the counter were Mon-El had plonked his treasure down "You do know that this many wasn't necessary?"

Mon-Els lips curled walking around to lean against her, head on the back of her shoulders "I'm sure they'll come in handy."

Kara's legs trembled.. biting her ear Kara couldn't help but moan.

Knowing exactly were this was leading he reached out to grab XXL before Kara's hand stopped him...

"... _noopee"_

Pouting at Kara- she rolled her eyes and picked up the _extra safe_ because with superpowers you can never be too careful.

Then everyday _at work_ Kara couldn't help but notice Eve giggling and smirking with her eyebrows always waggling every time she walked by- plus she'd always leave by winking and Kara just could not work it out.

 _Strange huh._

 _Fin._


End file.
